Fallen
by Laurenam
Summary: Kali can't help but feel drawn to Mystic Falls she doesn't know why but she knows she needs to find out, is she prepared for the reason to be Damon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

NOTE: This story doesn't follow the storyline of the show I just use the characters -which I don't own- my first TVD fan fic so hope you guys like it let me know what you think - L xox

I don't know why I was so attracted to this little town of Mystic Falls, it was in the middle of nowhere, deathly quiet and not a single sign of any place for retail therapy. I don't know what it was about it, I could feel it drawing me in closer and closer, I just couldn't bring myself to drive straight through it, and was more than a little curious to find out why.

It was around 8pm, it had not taken me long to locate the one and only bar in this place, creatively named The Mystic Grill - come on seriously! - apparently not looking old enough to drink I managed to "charm" the bartender into looking the other way, and now sat on a bar stool gently tracing my finger around the rim of my glass creating a quiet hum, I just couldn't understand what brought me to this place.

After a while a heard some young voices from outside, something that so far seemed sparse in this town. Glancing up as the door opened a group of about 7 teenagers walked in, as I was about to draw my attention away, I noticed one of them was not a teenager but very much a man, as I looked at his face I felt the pull -the pull that had stopped me passing through, the pull that had confused me so much until now- surge in my chest.

I quickly looked away while I still had the willpower to do so, but not before I noticed him returning my gaze, I could almost feel his piercing ice blue eyes on my skin. I let out a laugh to myself "A guy Kali, it's always a guy"

I slugged back the rest of my drink, standing up and tucking some cash under my now empty glass. I walked to the door, I was getting out of this bar before I did something I might regret, I'd find out more about this guy later when I could control myself, which until I got used to this feeling was definitely not happening. I wasn't leaving I'd just need to lurk for a few days to adjust.

I knew one thing for certain - apart from the fact he could possibly be the most attractive man I'd ever laid my eyes on - I knew exactly what he was, I'd played with his kind before, in fact that's exactly how I ended up the way I am now.

Climbing into my car, turning on the stereo and speeding off I decided I need to find somewhere to stay for a while, there must be some kind of hotel around here

-Damon POV-

I arrived at the grill as I did most nights, I'd planned on coming alone to escape the unbearable giddiness of Stefan friends - more precisely they were Elena's but they were practically the same person these days- that seemed to fill my home for the past week or so, but they insisted on coming too and I wasn't interested enough to put up a fight, the grill has alcohol I don't care much about anything else.

As I walked in the door I suddenly felt this strange feeling take over me, and could feel eyes burning into me, I lifted my head to see where it was coming from. When I found the source all I could feel was my chest tighten as I caught her eye for just a second.

She sat at the far end of the bar looking more than a little out of place, her hair was almost impossibly black, it was long and hung pin straight cascading down her back, I only saw them for a second but her eyes were a deep ocean blue in contrast with my own, her features where practically perfect, from her flawless skin to her thick dark eyelashes. Dressed all in black, a girl with good taste right down to the leather jacket and knee high boots she wore.

Suddenly I snapped out of my trance as I realised I was staring at her, hoping no one else noticed I took a seat next to Stefan. As I order my drink I couldn't stop my mind racing confused as to what was going on, as much as I wanted to, I didn't give into the temptation to stare again, not wanting to draw anyone else's attention to her.

After around 15 minutes I decided I had to talk to her or at least know her name. I finished my drink standing up and waving the empty glass at the rest of them so they didn't ask where I was going. Bracing myself for the feeling in my chest to return, I took a breath and turned to look for her.

She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'd been sitting in the hotel room for almost a week now trying to get rid of this pull for this mysterious vampire. I'd never come across him before which either makes him young or very well traveled. So far nothing had been captivating enough to distract me from thinking about him -the very very little I knew that is- I didn't know his name or anything about him, but the image of him and feeling he gave me just played over and over in my head, I couldn't even sleep without seeing blue eyes.

Tormented by my constant thoughts of him I decided I had to get out of this room, clearly locking myself away from him wasn't working. I had no intention of looking for him, but if I happened to run into him... We can call it a happy accident.

Getting up and heading to the bathroom to take a shower I tried to clear my mind as I stepped into the water.

Wrapping myself in a towel after quickly running it through my hair I opened the closet to find an outfit just in case I happened to see him. Now I have zero issues with self confidence, I've had plenty of years to come to terms with any flaws I might have perceived to begin with, but staring at the selection of clothes in front of me I suddenly felt pressure it had to be perfect.

I tried on a few different outfits, coming to the realisation that almost everything I own was black, I finally chose a pair of very tight high waisted black skinny jeans, a black lace crop and a pair of black heels. I loosely curled my huge mass of black hair so it sat just above my waist, and applied my usual make up that consisted of black winged eye liner, a nude lip and a bit of blush to add some kind of colour to my face, a routine I've had for decades.

I pulled on my leather jacket and grabbed my car keys heading for the door, at least the was a chance for some decent food today if nothing else, room service was getting rather repetitive.

Climbing in my car I braced myself for what might not even happen but secretly hoped it would. Maybe I'd learn him name today, one way or another.

-Damon POV-

It had been a week with not a glimpse of her, I'd come to the conclusion that she must not have felt the same things I did that night at the grill, if she had there was no way she could have just disappeared like that.

Nonetheless I couldn't stop myself from thinking about her, dreaming about her, my heart pounded hard in my chest when I saw a woman all dressed in black or even with dark hair. What was wrong with me.

I was on my way to the grill for my usual afternoon of quietly drinking on my own, when I heard the roar of an engine, that was definitely not native to Mystic Falls. A a Matte black Porsche 911 rounded the corner I felt my pulse speed up dramatically, something that as a vampire never happens.

Without attracting attention to myself I got inside the grill as fast as I could, not even sure it was her inside the car I didn't want to take the chance it was. Sitting on my usual barstool and ordering a drink, nodding a thanks towards the bartender as he placed it down in front of me.

Minutes past as I sat with my head down staring into the golden liquid in my glass, none had come inside, I guess it wasn't her or she saw me and decided against coming inside I sighed with disappointment, talking a drink from the glass in front of me.

Suddenly the disappointment washed away and was replaced with anxiety as I heard the door swing open, I didn't lift my head to look to see who it was, if it was her I don't think I'd have the willpower to look away again. Concentrating on calming myself I heard the most beautiful sound I think have heard, as who I was now sure was her spoke to the bartender. A thousand different thoughts flew through my mind as I sat there. I had too see her again, I slowly dragged my eyes along the floor as I came to a pair of black heels, I let my eyes trail up her impossibly long legs, I couldn't see the full extent of her ass as she was sitting but what I could see was more than incredible. She was wearing the same leather jacket as before and her hair sat perfectly just above her waist, I had to take a second to prepare myself before I looked at her face, when I finally did it felt like the rest of the world melted away as I stared into the deep blue eyes staring back at me, my mouth became dry and my breathing caught in my throat.

She pulled her eyes away from me as I snapped back into reality returning my attention back to my drink but still watching her from the corner of my eye. I suddenly became very aware of the creep walking up to her, he slid his arm along the back of her stool as he spoke to her. Don't get me wrong I'd felt jealousy before but this was on a whole new level, all I could think about was plunging my fist into his chest cavity and ripping his heart out, not for his blood but for the satisfaction of knowing he could never speak to her again.

What was wrong with me I thought as I tried with all my power to focus on anything else, I don't even know her name I had to stop acting like this, I was Damon Salvatore this didn't happen to me. I heard a musical laugh escape her mouth, making all the work I'd done to divert my attention entirely wasted. I watched as she gently pushed him out of her personal space and stand excusing herself as she walked to the bathroom. Relief washed over me as the boy walked back to his friend at the other side of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pushing the bathroom door open I walked to the mirror, looking at myself fixing my appearance "this is stupid, it's nothing I just have to talk to him then all this weird stuff going on with go away, it's anticipation because I find him attractive" I tried to convince my reflection. Going over myself on last time I push the door open and walk over to where he was sitting and took the stool next to him, waving the bartender over for another drink. Suddenly I had nothing to say staring down at my drink placed in front of me.

"Well, you're certainly not old enough to be served" a silky voice said from beside me, turning my head to look at him "and how would you know that" I asked clearing my throat lifting my glass to my lips "well obviously I don't I was just assuming, you look young" he said, I didn't quite know how to take that was it meant to be a compliment, "well you're not wrong I'm 20, -technically- I'm just very...persuasive" I smiled to myself, this was possibly the most anxious I've ever been during such a no pressure conversation in my life. "I'm Kali" I extended my hand out to him "Damon" he said shifting in his stool taking my hand in his, my entire body shivered at his touch I just hoped he didn't notice.

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" he asked looking at me softly in a way that made me feel like I was going to melt "Just stopping over" I lied I couldn't exactly tell him it was some supernatural pull, apparently to him that subconsciously wouldn't let her leave without knowing him. "You?" I was suddenly fascinated by my drink once again, what the hell was going on with me I was never like this -well at least not for a very long time- I was always over confident, flirtatious, captivating I made men swoon at my feet just so I would let them but me a drink, I did not act like a 14 year old child trying to talk to her crush. I took a deep breath "Get a grip" I whispered to myself "Sorry what" Damon asked "Nothing" I straightened myself flicking my hair over my shoulder crossing my legs and turning to him. "So what do you do for a living Damon" I said leaning closer to him.

Damon POV

She wasn't touching me but I could feel her leaning closer to me I wanted to follow her lead but knew better of it, "I umm take care of my younger brother Stefan" I guess you could call it that, not like I could tell her "oh well you know I've made it my life's mission to make my brothers life hell ever since he forced me to become a vampire and ruined my entire existence, but at the same time he's my brother and I need to make sure he's safe and alive not running around ripping people's heads off, so I don't really have time for a conventional job" she would either assume I was bat shit crazy and run for the hills or worse, she'd believe me want to know more and get dragged into the eternal suckpit that I called a life.

I looked at her face trying to work out what was going though her mind, normally I could read people, especially women, like an open book, but I came up empty her expression gave little to nothing away, she had no tell tale ticks or habits that gave anything away at all. If I was smart or normal for that matter this would have put me off but it didn't it just made me more desperate to figure her out. Moments had passed and I realised nether of us had said a thing to busy looking at each other to notice, running a hand through my hair, I internally scolded myself as I repeated her own question back to her unable to think of anything that didn't have potential to be embarrassing or too personal. She pursed her lips -which I had spent far too much of this conversation fixated on- before answering "Honestly nothing really I have a rather large trust fund that I'm currently living on, I have degree in history I've just not figured out what to do with it yet, so I'm kind of wandering the country looking for something to catch my attention long enough to be worth sticking around for, that and avoiding pretty much my whole family" she said dropping her head slightly as she finished giving me the feeling she probably didn't mean to tell me pretty much any of that, at least she was a lot more honest than me. "Wait I thought you said you were only 20 how can you have graduated college" I wondered trying to grab her attention again, she let out a small laugh which caused a smile I couldn't control to spread across my face "Don't let my looks fool you Damon, I'm very smart I haven't just charmed my way through life with dirty smiles and sparkly eyes". Wait was she making a dig at me I smiled but shook it off so far she didn't seem overly excited to be around me, in fact that was the first time anything even almost flirty had escaped her mouth, whereas here I was fighting every muscle in my body not to reach out and touch her or say anything that might be taken as cheap and end up with me being slapped in the face.

Deciding id definitely need more alcohol to calm myself I reached over taking her now empty glass from her hand "so what's your poison?" I regretted the words as soon as they left my lips, smooth Damon, why don't you just ask her if she's "got moves" next and invite her up to dance in an empty bar in the middle of the day, that's definitely the only thing you could say that's more embarrassing. "Scotch neat" her voice broke me from my inner conflict "Really?" I was more than a little surprised and impressed "What did you expect me to say a Cosmo" laughed clearly moving on from personal questions had eased the situation for us both, the awkwardness in the air has subsided, "Honestly yeah, that's a typical girly drink" I mocked "I small smirk danced on her lips though she never actually let it out she leaned closer to me so much I could feel her breath on my skin "do I look typical or girly to you Damon" if vampires could get goosebumps my entire body would be covered, I wasn't sure if it was the feeling of her hot breath on my skin or the way she said my name, but I had to fight every urge in my body to not do something I'd regret, like kiss her or slam her up against the bar and do everything that was running through my head at a million miles per hour. "Nope, most definitely not"

I had no idea how long we'd been sat there but it must have been quite a while as Stefan and Elena came through the door it was at least 4 o'clock if school was over. They spotted me and started to make their way over to us much to my dissatisfaction, Stefan placed a hand on my shoulder as her reached me "Hey big brother" he chimed rather too enthusiastically "Stefan, Elena how was school" I hated making small talk with my brother but not wanting to run the risk of looking like a total jerk I made an exception, "Same old" Stefan smiled pun intended "I'm guessing you spent you're entire day glue to this bar as usual" he not so subtlety dug. "Actually my dear brother today was rather different this is Kali she has been my drinking companion for today" I held my arm out as if to present her to them she smiled as they introduce themselves before turning to me "I should probably get going I need to get back to my hotel before it too late to book my room for another few days, but thanks for the drinks and the company I'll see you around Mr Salvatore" she winked at me.

I watched her as she left admiring every inch of her till she was out of sight more than a little disappointed the was no kiss on the cheek or hug goodbye since when did I get upset with no kiss on the cheek normally getting a kiss on the cheek was the reason I got pissed, I didn't long after them my thoughts cut short as I heard the sound of her engine race down the street, only now did it occur to me shed possible had too much to drink to be driving herself home and I felt more that a little worried. Caroline had joined them at some point while my mind was elsewhere, "Who was that and why did she look like the female version of Damon only with a far nicer ass and much better taste in shoes" I shot he daggers and chose to ignore her question "It would seem she's his latest victim" Elena chipped in "On the contrary Miss Gilbert, it would seem to me to be the other way round this time" I explained as I took the last drink from my glass, as I set it down I noticed a piece of paper with a phone number on it, I was about to throw it away when I turned it over to see a "K" written in perfect calligraphy on the back. A smile played on my lips as I slipped it into my pocket before making my way out of the grill and back to the boarding house.


End file.
